Time and Time Again
by Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina
Summary: When Percabeth is doomed, Annabeth left as a single mother searching and Percy gone along with the Big Three. Constellations animate and unexpected enemies come in for a supernova beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**I was like, hey I'm bored, so fanfic time! I know Percabeth never breaks up, but I need that for the plot. It's important.**

Annabeth's POV

I sunk into the chair once again as I tried to get myself to type the words onto the computer. I don't know what to write. Yet knowing him, he's probably forgotten me. Well, I have to try.

Right? Piper said I should. She said she did the same thing after not seeing Jason for almost a decade and now she had a kid! Well, I have a kid too.

But I'm raising her on my own.

Sure, Piper, Thalia, Nico, and the rest of the crew come and help sometimes, but usually it's just me. And my 1 year old daughter.

Katoptris. Katoptris Riptide Chase. Because she's an exact mirror image of her father.

I keep her with me all the time. She's the thing I have to remind me he's not dead. Her black hair, her sea green eyes, and even her voice are a constant reminder that he's out there.

I blink back tears as the best thing I can come up with comes to my mind. I start typing it in as the first of a river streams down my cheek.

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_Where are you? I need you. Katoptris needs you. Come back. _

_Please Percy. There's no time. It's now or never._

_-Annabeth Chase_

I pressed the send button and closed my eyes to try and get the tears from not overflowing to give me another mental breakdown. Then the doorbell rang and Katoptris woke and started crying. I grabbed her from the crib, kissed her on her forehead, and opened the door.

"Hey Annabeth," Nico stood at the doorway holding a small package.

"Hello Nico. Where's Evelyn? Did it not work out?" Nico had started dating Evelyn Forbes, a daughter of Iris who had somehow made him smile. I don't know how, but she managed it. Ever since Hades… well, he hasn't been exactly Mr. Chirpy. At least, not as chirpy as before.

If he ever was.

"Well…. I found her cheating on my with some Ares kid," he said with that guilty look.

"And…" I raised my eyebrows, expecting something he had done too much of since he joined that site.

"I would've sent him to Hades if he wasn't… you know," he said sheepishly. I laughed at him and Katoptris gurgled. I looked down at one of the only things that made me happy. She was my pride and joy. The only thing here that I could love.

"Nico, I was wondering. If the Big Three was in hiding, what if Percy is with them," I said, drifting off to the mention of my sort of boyfriend. Katoptris wiggled her arms in the air and gurgled again. I sighed as I gazed into her sea colored eyes.

"Thalia and I were thinking that too," he said. His eyes slightly darkened and he fiddled with his skull ring. His cousins and I were the closest to him and were especially touchy about that subject. We've been trying to block out Katoptris and me's smell from monsters since the camp shut down after the Big Three were captured or hiding. I still see some friends like the Stolls and Katie (who is now a Stoll) **(A/N: TRATIE!)**, sometimes Clarisse, Jason and Leo as well. Frank and Hazel dropped by three months ago as well. But mostly he and Thalia. We talked for a bit and then he left. I set Katopris down and sang her a lullaby I wrote myself.

(flashes between Percy and Annabeth singing this, Annabeth to Katopris and Percy to himself. Percy is in shackles in a cave) **(A/N: You'll see why in a minute) **

"This game we play is not to be forgotten.

The rules are spinning upside down.

What love was made forgotten.

For love is I know.

But time will tell my fate again.

I think of you in an empty place.

Lost and cold, gone away.

World is crumbling, time and time again I think of you.

Gone the life I knew.

What did I do to start this war?

What was stopped I'll never know.

But what becomes a blizzard in the snow.

Crept through my life like a north wind blows.

The things I did.

What could I have said?

World is crumbling.

Time and time again."

Percy's POV

I sat with my knees together, my arms across my knees and my head buried. By the time I finished, I lifted my head up and thought of Annabeth.

Again.

I had deserted her. I was weak. The one thing I truly loved was taken away by a wrong step. I was foolish to think I could get away from the hands I was captured by now.

I had left the ones who needed me most. I'm a stupid, selfish, impulsive fool.

If I could contact her, I would.

But I must go now.

There's no time!

And then my captor stepped around the corner.

**Am I doing good? No flaming please!**

**-TheKatnissAnnabethNina**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some emails about 4 people adding it to their fav story list and story alert stuff, so this is for you guys!**

~Back in Time~

"_Come on Annabeth," Percy shouted, laughing as they raced down the beach. I giggled and chased after him._

"_You are so dead Seaweed Brain!" I said, trying to grab the architecture book in my boyfriend's hands._

"_Come on Annabeth, I brought you here for a reason. It's not polite to be reading when I'm trying to make a point at the place were my dad met my mom," Percy smirked and did this hip cock thing that made me roll my eyes. I mocked him, then he wiggled his eyebrows and I collapsed in a fit of giggles. I fell back onto the sand and stared at the stars. The waves on Montauk Beach rolled as Percy plopped next to me after putting my book farther up from the shore. I sighed and closed my eyes, wishing for something to happen. For him to do something. I wish…_

"_You wish what?" said Percy, and my eyes snapped open. Was I thinking out loud? I shrugged and laughed nervously._

"_I just want to be with you. So, what more could I wish for?" I could've told the dweeb to make a stinking move. That Seaweed Brain, he needs to get the kelp out of his head, I thought and suppressed another deep sigh. My eyes slid closed and did some deep breaths until his lips pressed onto mine and I melted into the sand. When he released me, I opened my eyes and stared into his loving sea green eyes. I should warn him. I really should. But everything is so peaceful; I can't bear to break the silence. He deserves to know though._

"_Percy, what would you do if I told you this would be our last day together?" I said cautiously._

"_I would do this," he said, and pulled out a box. FINALLY. "Annabeth Chase, willyou marry me?"_

"_Yes, a million times yes! As sure as Aphrodite is beautiful, yes!" I squealed, then flatered. "But seriously, what if this were the last time you would ever see me or anyone of your friend. Rachel… she had a prophecy." Percy gazed up._

"_If so, then let's make the most of it," he said, grinning and pulling me into the cabin. We watched stupid mortal romantic comedies *really tragedies, but it was so stupid it was funny* then fell asleep. Then I never saw him again._

~6 years later~ (after the first part)

Katoptris's POV

My mom woke up crying about my dad again. Good thing we had some family around.

My mom never talks about my dad. Neither does Uncle Nico and Aunt Thalia. It seems like a touchy subject to them. Almost all the demigods that come over do. Travis and Katie, Travis's brother Connor and his girlfriend Miranda, Aunt Piper and Auntie **(A/N: That story is coming soon in one of the flashbacks.)** Jason, Leo, Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank, Reyna, and even Drew get sad and remorse when I ask about him. Almost everyone mentioned is here, minus Drew *no surprise there*. Plus some I didn't mention. My mother must be popular with demigods.

I know my aunt and uncle and mom and dad are demigods. I'm related to Poseidon and Athena. I'm hunted by monsters. No prob!

Despite my dyslexia, I'm pretty smart. I want a copy of The Odyssey for my birthday. I have my own Celestial bronze sword. A small one, but one none the less. Thalia is teaching me bow and arrow whenever she comes over. That's only about once a month, so I practice in between.

To be honest, I like Uncle Nico better. I mean, he's like emo and creepy and stuff, but he's awesome. His failing love life is SO hilarious to hear about.

And did I mention I'm turning 7 tomorrow? **(A/N: I know, she's really mature for her age. But, she's mostly demigod.) **I'm so excited! I. WANT. A. NEW. SWORD.

And a Barbie Dream house!

Annabeth's POV

It was Katoptris's birthday. I was proud of her for making it this long. We had a party with some of her kindergarten friends. She got normal presents from her friends, like Barbie dolls and clothes and girly stuff. She had to open ours in a separate room, because people would be freaked out. We say we bought her a Barbie Dream house. Which we did. But we also got her The Odyssey in Greek*Nico*, a new bow*Thalia*, and a new sword *me*.

Katoptris is apparently called Kat at her school. She doesn't tell me these things. Oh gods, I must be a terrible mother.

OH HADES, PERCY JACKSON COME BACK YOU SEAWEED BRAIN.

It's useless. He'll never reply. Never….

I could've told him more. Then, I could've kept him. I… could've done more for Katoptris. Not hiding everything from her about her dad. I could tell her she's the daughter of the most powerful and the most amazing demigod that the Western Civilization has seen.

I could tell her the truth.

If only I had warned him more. He would be here by my side. But would Katoptris still be here then too?

I lost Percy. I can't lose her too.

Soon, it was just the demigods and their kids. So, it was a normal birthday, Thalia was showing baby pictures of Jason while he was in the bathroom and Piper was playing with Emia and Julia, her 2 and 4-year-old kids. Katoptris was playing with Rory, Piper and Jason's 6, soon to be 7, year old. He was super cute and probably had a crush on Katoptris. Ah ha, if Percy were here….. THE UNTHINKABLE. Reyna and Nico were arguing as usual about his absolute failing love life. It's sad and funny. He just can't keep a girl.

"But this time I'm sure she's the one!" Nico protested.

"You say that all the time," Reyna snapped.

"But I'm positive!"

"You said that with Emily, and Rebecca, and even Taryn. Look where that got you. Think boy."

"Whatever Roman."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

Typical conversation.

"Who wants to see baby Jason eat a stapler?" Thalia called out. People nodded and Frank laughed.

"Jason isn't gonna like that," called Piper in a sweet tone.

"Charmspeak don't affect me. Probably, but who cares. It's funny," said Thalia with a devilish smile.

"Then can Frank turn into a unicorn?" Katoptris said and all the kids **(A/N: Rory, Emia, Julia, Katoptris, Felicity and Felicia, Katie and Travis's twins, and more) **tittered gleefully.

"Please no!" Frank protested.

"Come on, it's her birthday," said Hazel.

"Fine. I never want kids," he mumbled. Hazel rolled her eyes, giving me a pang of how many times I rolled my eyes at Percy. Thalia popped in a DVD and it started. Soon everyone was laughing at little Jason with a stapler. Until it started crackling and turned off. We all knew what was next. Thalia turned around to see an angry Jason glaring at her. She laughed nervously.

"Hey little bro…" she said as the silence passed through the room. Then she pointed her finger and a bolt of lightening snapped on her. A BOOM echoed through the silent house.

"I was never here…" Thalia whispered as she backed away, before turning around and running and screamed for mercy. Jason whizzed around the house in a game of sibling love tag. We all laughed and then Frank got pestered to turn into a unicorn. He did and the kids played with him. I talked with the adults, but a bit off to the side. I still check my email every minute or so, praying he'll reply

Junk, junk, bills (aka junk), facebook, facebook, twitter, Nico's ex-girlfriend (why…), Reyna, Reyna, Hazel, Reyna, Reyna, Percy, Thalia, Hermes, Athena….

BACK UP. PERCY?

I screamed so loud, I think the neighbors almost called the police. Everyone stared at me.

"P-p-per," I stuttered. Then Thalia pout her hand to her mouth and Piper gasped.

"What is it mom?" Katoptris said.

"Why don't you take the kids to see your new presents in your room sweetie," I said and the walked away. When they left, we all crowded around the chair as I opened the email.

_Not much time._

_Why does a dagger need my help?_

_-PJ_

I reread the email a thousand times. Then we all burst out laughing.

"Still a Seaweed Brain," I said and rpelied immediately.

_Seriously Percy. After 7 years of being gone, you say THAT? _

_It's your daughter seaweed Brain._

_-Annabeth Chase_

**DUN-DUN-DUN… Why did I do that? IDK. HWO CARES? In honor of tcheshire and 1000years1, the ceiling club.**

**-theKatnissannabethNina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Get ready to laugh, cuz this is gonna be funny. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Part 3!

~~~~Back in Time~~~~

"_Seriously Annabeth? You named her Katoptris?" Reyna seemed appalled at the idea of her being named after dagger._

"_It means mirror in Greek. She looks exactly like baby Percy," I said calmly and a sad spread across my lips. I sighed and looked at Katoiptris and she wiggled her arms. "Plus, she's my daughter."_

"_I guess so. So, still no word from him?" she said and I shook my head. _

"_No. I wish he were here," I said._

"_You say that all the time," Reyna said._

"_I guess so."_

_A few moments of silence passed through. _

"_I could've warned him more. He would still be here today. I could've saved him," I said, my words trembling as tears threatened to spill over._

"_Don't think like that. I think you still did the right thing. I still think he's out there, thinking of you," Reyna said. The barrier broke and tears flew out. Reyna grabbed me and turned me towards her. _

"_Sweetie, you are strong. You are one of the bravest demigods I have ever met. Seriously, it'll be fine. Wipe those tears, you have a daughter! Take care of her; we'll be here to help. Seriously, we'll find him in good time. I promise," Reyna said forcefully yet gentle. I nodded and wiped away a tear. I picked up Katoptris and walked into the next room._

Piper's POV

The day after her birthday, Jason, Annabeth, Katoptris, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Travis, Katie, Connor, Miranda, and I went to Reyna's house to chat. Reyna was putting away the washed dishes while the girls talked and the boys quietly walked into the TV room with a bowl of chips to watch the football game.

"So Reyna, how's life been?" Hazel asked.

"Alright, a bit lonely, but Nico pops in from time to time. It's really freaky, he rises from the ground all emo and creepy-looking. I think I'm getting less scared; I stopped throwing vases at him," she said. She was holding a plate when Nico rose from the ground, and looking emo and creepy. "NICO!" she screeched and threw the plates at him. He staggered back at the force of the crashing plates and Hazel gasped.

'Nico, are you ok?" asked Miranda. He took out a chunk of plate from his black hair and nodded. He had a gash on his arm and forehead, so Hazel started up to wash the cuts.

"Why does he come here anyways?" asked Katoptris in her little 7-year-old voice. She shuffled over to Nico, looked at him, then gasped.

"NCIO LIKES REYNA! NICO LIKES REYNA!" she chanted and and jumped around. Nico's face went darker that ever.

"I do not!" he said, but Katoptris relentlessly skipped down the hallway leading off of the kitchen, still repeating it over and over. Nico sunk back into the floor.

"3, 2, 1…" Reyna counted off before we heard Katoptris screeching, followed by 2 crashes, 1 doings, and a tink. Nico walked back, his face once again dripping with blood. I shrieked at the sight of him, because he was quite a scary sight, and some of the others did too.

"GO RAIDERS!" shouted the guys. We all laughed and Hazel set to watching his face again.

"So, what did she throw?" Reyna asked.

"2 plates, she threw a fork at me, then broke your china doll,' he said as Hazelk washed his blood.

"Oh, oh, ha ha, and WHAT?" Reyna said, only caring about her precious china doll. Nico snickered.

"OH YEAH RAIDERS!" the boys shouted again, and when they sat back down, there was a loud CRUNCH.

"Boys, are you eating on my sofa?" Reyna called.

"Noooooooo."

"Nico, will you please take care of them?" Nico sunk into the ground.

"Hey! Those are my chips!" we heard Jason yell and we laughed. Nico reappeared in the kitchen, and immediately walked back into the room, munching on chips.

"WOOOO! TOUCHDOWN!" they all screamed, including Nico.

"Thanks for your help Nico." Reyna rolled her eyes.

"So, how are we going to find Percy?" I asked, getting back to the topic.

"Why could use the email to try and locate him," Miranda suggested.

"But how? We need a Hephaestus guy. AHEM-HEM," said Katie.

"COME ON RAIDERS! YOU CAN BEAT 'EM," Leo bellowed. Katie rolled her eyes.

"That's why he's forever single," she said.

"Shut up," he said.

"Vas happenin'?" Katoptris walked in and grabbed a pretzel from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"The boys being football fans," Reyna said.

"RAIDERS!" they shouted in response.

"9ers!" Annabeth shouted. Everyone looked at her.

"What?"

**Yeah, it was a stupid ending. Anyone catch the 1D line? A cookie if you did!**

**-TheKatnissAnnabethNina**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SO SORRIES! I know, I'm terrible.. but I have a good reason!**

**No, I don't. **

**So, anyhoodles,**

**Part 4!**

_~~~Back in Time~~~_

_Annabeth finished her toast at Piper and Jason's wedding. Reyna had forced the reluctant Annabeth to get out of bed to celebrate the happy occasion. Hazel braided her hair and slapped a dress on her, but she refused to wear makeup. She said she feared she would cry and ruin the mascara, but they knew it was something more._

_She stayed stone-faced and silent during the service. She only smiled when she was congratulating Piper and Jason. _

_At the reception she sat next to Hazel with Reyna and played with her food, delicately sampling a bit. But she had to appetite._

_The time for a toast came. One problem._

_Percy was supposed to do the toast. _

"_Annabeth, can you toast?" Piper asked. She nodded half-heartedly, plastered on a small smile, and stood._

"_I would like to toast to my good friends Piper and Jason Grace. Without you, the prophecy would be incomplete and the giants would've won. For those who dopn't know, it's nothing," she said and raised her glass. They all cheered and drank._

"_L'chaim," Leo said and everyone laughed. Annabeth sorta smiled then went back to her poker face. The Octavian (who wasn't supposed to come) did a very Octavian thing._

"_Wasn't Percy supposed to do the toast? Oh right. He disappeared a month ago."_

_Annabeth lost it. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Thalia dragged her and Octavian out, a sympathetic hand on Annabeth's shoulder and a pinching hand on Octavian's ear. She threw Octavian out of the hotel into the pouring rain. Then Thalia took a disheveled Annabeth to the bathroom and wiped her face. _

"_Shh sweetie. Be brave. Look at me. Show me those beautiful eyes," Thalia said. Annabeth lifted her eyes._

"_Annabeth Celeste Chase-Jackson. You are gorgeous. You need to get yourself together. Octavian's just an idiot."_

"_I feel sick."_

"_No excuses."_

"_I seriously do. I need a doctor, my stomach really hurts."_

_Thalia looked at her face. She looked so sincere._

_~~Doctor's Office Later~~_

"_No problems it seems. No diseases. But the symptoms do point to something," said Dr. Stoll._

"_What?" Annabeth asked._

"_Ms. Chase-Jackson, it's quite possible you are pregnant."_

Katoptris's POV

The next day at school I got driven by Nico in a black Mini Cooper. I walked out and he zipped away. He probably used shadow travel back home. Or to his latest girlfriend's house. Most likely Reyna's, since he liiiikes her.

I waved to my demigod friends Felicia and Felicity, and Rory ( ). Felicia and Felicity had their mothers black hair and their father's mischievous grin and upturned eyebrows. Their eyes are hazel and they are quite hypocritical, telling people to stop doing the wrong thing then pranking someone. Rory has his father's golden hair that swoops to the left side with his mother's enthralling kaleidoscope eyes and smile. I think he likes me… I hope so. I'm pretty good at reading expressions. Like a mirror.

Rory walked up to me and we had a normal conversation. A friends conversation. But he was blushing the whole time. Ah, 2nd grade. Leo calls it 'death toil until young love.' I just call it young love.

We walked to class (we have the same teacher, but Felicity and Felicia are in a different class) and I straightened my blue capris and white t-shirt that had little blue flowers on it.

"Hello Kat. I was looking at the roll sheet, and, your name isn't really Kat, is it?" Bess Erickson said in her snooty little voice.

"What's it to you?" I said. I felt my blue eyes change a little. I'm glad it's Bess here.

"Nothing, Katoptris." The class started tittering at the sound of my full name. "What were your parents thinking? Oh wait, you only have a mom. Well, your father must've at least been there to name you."

"My mom was thinking the right thing Bess. It means mirror in Greek. I'm fluent in Greek. And my father COULDN'T have been there. And he can't be here. He's missing."

"Sounds like he just wanted to get away from you."

"Her father would've loved her if he knew she was alive," said Rory. He scowled and his eyes turned icy blue. Uh-oh. "And he has a good reason. Percy Jackson is alive and missing, and we DON'T need your attitude. Leave. Her. ALONE."

The sea parted. I sat down next to the boiling Rory.

_~~~Back In Time~~~_

"_Come on Miranda. PLEASE go out with me" Connor begged._

"_When pigs fly," Miranda said, flipped her curly black hair over her shoulders as she walked away. He scooted in front of her and raised an eyebrow. _

"_Ah, but they can. Remember the boar Percy fought in the Titan War?" Connor shot at her._

"…" _Miranda said. Then she grabbed him and kissed him._

"_Well that settles it," he said when they broke apart._

**I know, two of them. But it's important in the next chapter. **

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE!**

**-TheKatnissAnnabethNina**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is number 3 in my list of popular fanfics this month. Yeah.**

**For a while, it was number one…**

**Then I discovered Auslly.**

**xD**

**I'll put this on my long, long priority list. (yeah right. It's only long cuz I don't do any of the things.)**

**So, Gimme feedback about what you thinks gonna happen! **

**Q's You Could Answer but I know the Answer-**

**Who stole Percy?**

**Why did he steal him?**

**Will Percy escape?**

**Will he take anyone else? Who?**

**If you answer something right, I'll give you a preview of what's to come!**

**Yeah. I have an IMPORTANT Q at the end of this. So, yeah. Read. Review. Question.**

**Oh, and this is the first in a series! Funbunny99 is helping me with it! CLAIRE, DON'T REVEAL OR THE EBIL DUST BUNNY WILL HAUNT YOU. **

Part 5!

Katoptris's POV

**(WARNING- You are about to see Katoptris at home. Don't judge, she doesn't cut herself. She just dresses it.)**

I got home from another dreaded day of school.

I immediately changed in a black sundress and combat boots. I started my math homework while listening to Green Day on my iPod.

My mom walked in and stared at me. She shook her head sadly.

"You spend WAY too much time with Thalia and Nico," she said, walking away.

Everyone pops in at our home, it's like home base of a society. Or an office. People pop in and out for reasons or none at all.

First, it was Leo saying something about chip withdrawal. Typical. Mom kicked him out.

Then Hazel came and chatted with Mom. I heard something like 'mature' and 'tell him'.

Yeah.

Then Travis came, and plopped onto the couch and started watching TV.

"GO HOME," Mom shouted.

"Nah. Katie's being moody," he said, flipping channels.

"Then go make out with her or something."

Then he left.

After a while, I finished my homework and started reading The Odyssey.

Later, Rory stopped by with Emia and Jason to work on our school project.

"Hey, Katoptris, ready to work… If Bess saw you in that," Rory said, chuckling. I glared at him. Jason smiled and shot his icy blue eyes at me and I sunk into my chair. He's Mr. All-Powerful Son of Jupiter with that glare of his…

"Sure, I'm ready," I said perkily. Yes, I'm the perky goth girl. I have an interesting family.

And let's not forget my sense of humor. Mom says I get in from my dad.

DAD.

Can't I at least know his name?

We were talking about our project when Connor and Miranda walked in.

"So, this is the place where we first got together," Connor said. Miranda nodded.

"So…" he said, getting down on one knee, pulling out a small box, "will you marry me Miranda Gardiner?" She gasped and squealed as he opened the box.

"When pigs fly," she said, holding out her hand and blinking back tears. He slid the diamond ring on her finger and he got up and they kissed. People had drifted in and started clapping and congratulating then. I looked dreamily at them, wishing for my own taste of romance.

Ahem RORY ahem.

And guess what?

He was staring at me. ;)

He smiled and his eyes changed to green and I escalated, flying into the atmosphere, at Aeolus's will.

Home by Vanessa Carlton came on my iPod and brought me back to Earth and later, when I was really tired, I was asleep home in his arms.

I woke up and looked at the clock. 4 A.M. Rory was gone, I was on the couch.

I walked to the table and grabbed a pen and my secret book. I opened to a fresh page and started writing.

_Ever cried for fear of losing someone more?_

_I've lost one, I just want to keep this one. _

_Twilight seeps through the window_

_Engulfs my thoughts unsung_

_Life is cruel, nothing untouched_

_By the wrath of fear and fire_

_Not wanting perfection, not getting it_

_But wanting something more than this world of liars_

I shut my book, grabbed my iPod, listened to Paradise by Vanessa Carlton and spent the rest of the night listening to sad songs. I eventually fell asleep and dreamed.

I think I dreamed of my dad.

He was in a large cave. It had no gorgeous gems, just boring rock and shackles left on the ground. He was on a computer, hastily typing something.

He had black hair. Just like mine.

And blue-green eyes, exactly like me. The older, boy me. Or, I'm the younger, girl him.

He read something. He looked to the side and cussed.

"My daughter… what? No, I didn't do that to Annabeth, did I?" He said. "Gemini will come soon," he said. Wait Gemini? I woke to the picture of him replying to an e-mail. My last glance was sweet, my father I never knew.

**Katoptris has only seen a bit of her father… sniff sniff. **

**I have an important Q.**

**1. What major Percy Jackson character have we not mentioned yet?**

**PM me the right answer and you get a preview of what's going to happen in the sequel!**

**If I get 25 reviews, then everyone gets a preview. I'll add 5 more reviews as a requirement each chapter. For example, next chapter, I'll want 30 reviews, etc.**

**There's this creepy Vanessa Carlton song called She Floats… it's amazing but creepy. Same with Hear the Bells.**

**So, bye!**

**Review!**

**-TheKatnissAnnabethNina**

**MY LIFE IN COLDPLAY**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMA I haven't had time for ANYTHING!**

**Well, here it is, as promised.**

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

Part 6!

_~~~You Know What (or should know by now (but if you don't, it's Back in Time)) ~~~_

_It was two days before they took him. When I got the prophecy. It was the worst thing. I woke up in a terrible sweat and hyperventilation had set in. I smushed my face in the pillow while I tried to make out the truth from this madness through the tears. Percy asked me what's wrong, but I just nestled into his arms and cried. Next thing, I went to Thalia and Rachel for help. _

"_It was so real, so scary. It was like pieces of light swarmed around Percy and took him in a flurry of blinding light and color. I was next to him, I looked either asleep or even dead, but I couldn't do anything. It… it hurt. A lot," I said in between chokes of tears. I wiped a tear from my cheek._

"_You have to tell him! Annabeth, you need to. Maybe we can stop it…" Thalia said._

"_Impossible. A prophecy is a prophecy. There is nothing we can do to help that," Rachel said sadly. Thalia looked at me sympathetically as a new wave of tears flowed._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xD_

Katoptris's POV

_I will never see the sky the same way and_

_I will learn to goodbye to yesterday and_

_I will never cease to fly if held down and _

_I will always reach to high because I've seen… twilight_

**(Twilight by Vanessa Carlton)**

I doodled a picture of the face I had seen in my dream as the music flowed through. The sea-green eyes, the tousled black hair, the face filled with grime, determination, and hope… I looked into the mirror and saw him… in me… this MUST be my father.

I scrolled through my playlists when I saw one that my mom must have title "Percabeth". So, I clicked on it. I went on shuffle. Here was the playlist-

1. What the Water Gave Me by Florence and the Machine

2. Warning Sign by Coldplay

3. A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

4. My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson

5. Amsterdam by Coldplay

6. I Never Told You by Colbie Callait

7. Bluebird by Christina Perri

8. I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie

9. Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men

10. Can't Stand It by Nevershoutnever

11. Absolutely (The Story of a Girl) by Nine Days

12. Walking the Dog by Fun.

Perc-abeth. Who is Perc-?

I dropped my pencil and grabbed the drawing. I ran around searching for mom, but found her email with a suspicious unread email.

From- Percy Jackson

Jackson? JACKSON?

Katoptris Riptide Chase-Jackson is quite annoyed right now…

She clicked on it and read it.

_Dear Wise Girl,_

_Pardon me for being captured. How about rescuing me so I can meet my daughter?_

_-Percy_

I couldn't believe it. After all this time of not knowing him, thinking he was dead, and now this?

I clicked reply and quickly wrote my father a message.

_So, apparently, you are my dad. Hi, I'm Katoptris Riptide Chase-Jackson. My mother ignored talking about you so I didn't find out until I had a dream and saw this email. I would like to meet you too, and I want to rescue you as well. I just need to know where you are or who captured you, then I'll try my best to go and find you. I promise._

_-Katoptris_

Sent.

I stormed into the living room to see mom talking to Piper and Thalia.

"Mom. Ever seen this face/" I said, holding up my picture of Percy.

"Uh…" she said, her face blanking.

"I know it's my father. I know he's captured. Why can't we do anything about that?"

"Katoptris, we can't because we don't know where he is. We've tried," Thalia said.

"We've sent out Ms. O'Leary and tried most everything," Piper said.

"What about asking him? I just did that," I said.

"You used my email," Annabeth said, looking a little agitated.

"Yes," I said.

"Annabeth, maybe you should take her to Montauk," Piper said.

Annabeth looked to the left and bit her lip.

"C'mon Kat. We are gonna take a little trip," she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the Car Ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow," I said, looking at the small, yet homey cabin. Mom led me inside, and again, WOW.

One wall was COMPLETELY covered in photos and a table was full of items, shells, a pink scarf, a Yankees cap, a ballpoint pen, a minotar horn, a Mythomagic card…

There was a couple photos, one of Grover, mom, and Percy, one of them at age 13 dancing at a dance, one of an explosion, a couple of them kissing, a bunch with friends, one with a lady who looked a little like Percy, and one of Annabeth in a Greek-style dress flowing in the sunset by the beach. And on a little table, two tracking devices. Uh… tracking devices.

I walked over and picked up one.

"…mom?" I asked.

"That was for Percy and I," she said.

"Ugh… but… like, stalker much?"

"I had lost him once before. I.. I didn't want it to happen again." Guilt rushed through as I realized… the story of the Giant War… the one sent to Roman camp, that was Percy, right?

Some of the tales aren't as tall as I realized. I am young, there is much I don't know. I want to know, but I guess I'll just wait.

"Mom, why didn't you just use the trackers to find Percy?" I said.

"Oh… right! We could do that!" She grabbed one of the trackers and pressed a button. A little red blinking dot was in Mt. St. Helens.

"Duh! Of course it would be there… it was where I first kissed him! An obvious place I would never think of," my mom said. I smiled.

Hang on dad. We are coming for you.

Just then, Nico burst in, trembling.

"It's… like what happened with Percy. I had a prophecy. About Reyna."

TBC

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**What will happen to Reyna? Find out next!**

**I want 30 replies for a preview for everyone!**

**Replies-**

**Reese and Tate rock- What? She's amazing! (::)**

** - Thank you! Glad you like it! (::)**

**-TheKatnissAnnabethNina**


	7. Chapter 7

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC K!**

**Miss me?**

**You better have *head side to side thing***

**Lolz, I'm weird.**

**Sorry it took so long! I'm gonna try to be better. Like have a schedule or something. It'll go something like this-**

**MI**

**TATA (this)**

**DN,ID**

**FP**

**FF**

**YAY! My four most popular and the one not popular, but I keep updating it anyways! Rawr. **

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~YKW (IYD,WYS,BIT)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I hummed Penguin as I drove back to New York with a 3 year old Katoptris in the backseat badgered Nico who shadow traveled to San Fransisco to see his girlfriend to find she was cheating on him. He broke up her and she didn't care._

_Katoptris wore her dark hair in pigtails, her ocean-colored eyes sparkling with laughter as she kicked Nico with mini combat boots (present from Thalia of course). She wore a blue sundress and her laugh sounded like jingle bells. _

_I turned the music on and let the Florence +the Machine flow through my ears. It took me back to a Camp Half-Blood/Jupiter mix dance…_

_No more Percy. Stop Annabeth. No. More. Percy._

_The flowing blue dress that shimmered down my body, like water flowing in a river. His matching eyes smiling as he held out his hand. He looked elegant in a crisp tux, a white lily corsage placed on my wrist. When we walked in with Piper (silver halter, simple yet effective) and Jason (tux) and we were the showstoppers... _

"_Crap," I said under my breath, gritting my teeth. I held a swear as the guy in front of me made a stupid move as we finally reached the SFO Airport. I switched with Nico and we drove into the shadow. _

Annabeth's POV

We drove back in silence, Nico still shuddering and Kat's arms crossed, glaring into the spontaneous rainfall. Her sea-colored eyes held a mix of anger, hurt, confusion, and thought. It was so much for a 7-year-old to take. She twisted the spike bracelet she even wore to school and tapped her combat boots. Her jeans and white tank and leather jacket were nothing like when any other 7-year-old would wear. They would blow bubbles and skip around in bubblegum pink dresses, running to their mother, saying "I learned to subtract big numbers today mommy!"

Katoptris will never get that.

I bit my lip and pushed on the gas, zipping through the highway, on our way the Reyna's. To warn her better than Percy was warned.

I glanced at the mirror and saw Katoptris's calculating face still straight. I sighed and took the exit.

Reyna's POV

Why does Katoptris have to be so RIGHT?

I kept thinking about what she had endlessly teased Nico about that day and realized… he did.

And worst of all, I did.

I laid back down on the couch, running my hands through my hair and screamed.

Then the phone rang. I ran up and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Reyna it's-"

I immediately slammed the phone and growled.

It was Ryan Fergusson. That idiot, thinking he has the right to TALK to me, much less breathes the same air. He's a disgrace to mankind.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"What do you want?" I barked.

"Chill your Reyns," he said, followed by a snicker.

"Tasteful. Now stop wasting my time and get to the point before I stab you."

"Do you ever have a weapon?"

"Oh yes, yes I do."

Silence. "Boss man says you have to deliver the papers to his office in 3 days."

Ah man… it sucks working at the same place as you ex-boyfriend. Yes I do work, corporate law, at Goliath National Bank **(AN- Credits to How I Met Your Mother ^_^) **and I do my job well. I'm very good as a lawyer because of my leadership skills and persuasiveness, and after I decided to leave camp, I went to Harvard. I became a lawyer and went to GNB. There are some cool people there, but Ryan works there. And cheated on me with my partner. Who (thankfully) got fired because she was a terrible lawyer.

"Fine. Is that all?"

"Yes. But Re-"

_Slam._

Nico's POV

I tapped my foot anxiously, hoping I wasn't too late. Annabeth rang the doorbell as Katoptris stared into the horizon, for the sun was settling in to the night, casting a haze over the nearby pond. Reyna lived next to a park, and a few swans still waded in the secluded park. A wire fence surrounded it and it was connected to some sort of building.

The door opened and Reyna stood there, her dark hair tossed behind her shoulders with her image as leader signifying as possible.

"Hello Annabeth, Katoptris," she stopped for a sec when she saw me and my heart skipped a beat. "Nico." She turned and walked into the house. "Come on in."

I swore I saw her blush.

"It's what happened with Percy. Nico had the dream like I did. And it was you who was gone this time," Annabeth said, getting straight to the point. She never does that… she seemed half excited and half confused. Reyna's eyes widened and she sat forward in the chair. I looked down and tried not to think of the dream. It was frightening, blinding light circling her… "On the brighter side, we know how to find Percy."

"Hold it," Katoptris said. "I have a theory. I think the person who loves the person most gets the dream." She smirked as Reyna and I blushed. "I knew it." Annabeth smiled at her.

We talked for a while and eventually decided I'd stay the week with Reyna with my sword. I never sleep, so I'm a good security guard (my actual job is a mall cop, midnight shift).

But that night, she was taken.

So was my sanity.

I can't even explain. The whooshing, the burning lights, the pounding in my head, the fuzziness of my vision as I collapsed and Reyna was taken, I barely remember anything of that night.

Not that I want to.

But she's gone. Reyna's gone. It's my fault.

What if there's no getting her back?

**:) Just saw Pitch Perfect.**

**Oh, and I'm now Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina because DOCTOR WHO IS EPIC.**

**So, yeah! Review please! Feel free to throw out any ideas or anything you have!**

**Replies-**

**Toe walker- Oh yes! Yes Reyna! Ha ha sorry… But yeah, we'll be moving forward now. (::)**

**I am Persues Son of Zeus- I hate cliché stories like that. I mean, ever heard of a thing called DIGNITY? It's not original until like you realize who's behind it all. (::)**

**I'm currently listening to Panic! At the Disco and laughing silently. I'm kind of insane, so let's update, shall we?**

**MUA HA HA HA. **

**-Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina**


End file.
